


Code White

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [19]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping (Sort of), Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Blangst, Crossover, Gen, blaine anderson stark, blaine stark, guns and violence(vague)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: Blaine just wanted to get out for a few minutes and Jarvis won’t let him on Tony’s orders.  When Clint offers to go with him Blaine quickly realizes that his Dad has been keeping important information from him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always not mine, just borrowing them.
> 
> Author's Notes: This follows closely behind my story “Outed” and then “Out in the Open.” Somewhere between two to four weeks later in the timeline I would say. It isn’t necessary per say to read one before the other but there are brief mentions that may either spoil Out in the Open or be a little confusing if you don’t. 
> 
> Warnings: Very brief passing mentions to guns and violence. Nothing descriptive. Also, just to be safe vague mentions of attempted kidnapping.

***

“Young Sir?”

“Yeah Jarvis?” Blaine said absentmindedly as he searched the living room for his wallet.

“I’m sorry to disturb you but are you planning on going somewhere?” Jarvis said with a peculiar tone that made Blaine pause for a minute.

“Just to the grocery store to get a few things. With the Avengers in town we can’t seem to keep anything thing in the fridge. Well at least when Thor is around.” Blaine answered with a laugh going back to digging in-between couch pillows.

“I would be happy to assist you in ordering some groceries to be delivered if you would like to give me a list.”

“Nah. There is no need for that. I’ve been cooped up in here all day and I want to get out for a bit anyway. I will bring what I can carry and arrange for them to deliver the rest. Ah Ha!” Blaine said crowing triumphantly as he found his wallet.

“I’m sorry to inform you Young Sir but your Father has left strict instructions that you are not to be allowed to leave the Tower by yourself.”

“What? That’s ridiculous Jarvis. I leave the Tower by myself all the time.” Blaine said rolling his eyes.

“I am only telling you what your Father’s instructions were.”

“The grocery store is only 6 blocks away I’ll be fine.” Blaine said dismissively. As he was reaching for the door handle he jumped back in shock at the audible click of the lock. “Jarvis!?”

“I must insist. Your Father was quite adamant that you not leave this Tower on your own.”

“Did he tell you why?” Blaine said with a frown.

“No Young Sir. Just that I am to do everything necessary to keep you here in the Tower.” 

Behind Blaine the TV came to life and started playing one of his favourite movies. He could hear the automated coffee maker turn on in the Kitchen with a quiet hiss of steam.

“That’s not going to work Jarvis.”

“Perhaps this one then?” The AI’s voice said and a different movie started playing.

“Could you please put a call through to my Dad Jarvis?” Blaine said exasperated.

“Sir is currently in a meeting and unable to answer his phone. He will be available in a couple of hours. Would you like me to place  
a call then?”

“Jarvis this is crazy just let me out! I could have been done by now and on my way back here!” Blaine exclaimed jiggling the handle of the door hoping it would unlock.

“I am sorry Young Sir but I am just following my orders.” Jarvis said sympathetically.

“What’s going on?” a voice said from behind him.

Blaine spun around quickly dropping his keys in surprise to see a confused looking Clint Barton standing in the middle of the room.

“Clint! Sorry I didn’t hear you come in!” Blaine said with a blush bending down and picking up his keys.

“Clearly.” Clint said with an air of amusement.

“Jarvis and I are having a disagreement.” Blaine said ignoring the look and gesturing to the door. “Dad for some reason has told him to not let me leave the Tower alone today. Which makes no sense. Usually my Dad will at least tell me why he wants me to lay low.”

“Hmmm.” Clint said in a non-committal kind of a way with a small nod.

Blaine’s eyes narrowed at the archer at once as he realized there was something being kept from him and he probably knew the reason why.

“Do you…”

“How about if I go with him Jarvis?” Clint asked the AI cutting off Blaine’s question.

“That would be acceptable.” Jarvis answered immediately.

“There you go. Where are we going?” Clint said shooting Blaine a forced yet convincing smile.

Blaine seethed staring at the quiet Avenger for a few minutes trying to decide if he wanted to put up more of a fight and demand answers.

“The grocery store. Thor has eaten everything in a house.”

“Yeah he does that.” Clint said nodding. “Alright. Cool.” 

“You don’t have to. I can get Jarvis to order something instead.” Blaine said letting his shoulders slump in defeat. Clearly, he  
wasn’t going to get any answers any time soon.

“Nope. Grocery store is fine with me. Besides I like spending time with you. We don’t get to do it very often. Let’s go get some fresh air.” 

Blaine watched as Clint padded his pockets checking for his wallet and pulled on a light jacket. However, he couldn’t stop the look of surprise as he watched Clint strap a gun to his side hiding it away under his jacket.

“Is there something I should know?” Blaine ask cautiously.

“Yup. Probably kid. But I’m not your Dad and it isn’t my place to tell you. Jarvis let Stark know.” Clint said giving Blaine an odd look. “Shall we?

***

Blaine for the what felt like hundredth time looked at Clint from the corner of his eye. The Avenger was doing well at putting on a cool, calm and collected show. But Blaine with a few years of experience now interacting with super heroes, master assassins and SHEILD agents not to mention his Dad saw how he eyed everyone critically in the store trying to determine if they were a threat. And Blaine certainly didn’t miss how Clint’s shoulders would tense and his hand would twitch closer to the gun he had hidden under his jacket every time someone got a little to close for comfort to the pairing. 

Blaine sighed softly to himself and went back to analyzing the rows of Breakfast cereals.

“Something wrong kid?” Clint said swivelling his head towards the singer.

“No.” Blaine answered quickly. “How many do you think we should get? I think Thor can finish off an entire box himself.”

“You’re probably right. I don’t know. 5?”

Blaine nodded and started dumping an assortment of boxes into the cart. Suddenly he was bumped forward painfully into the side of the cart as Clint forced his body between Blaine and another person who had been grabbing a box of Cheerios. Blaine noticed that they gave them an odd look dropping the box of cereal into their shopping cart before quickly hurrying away. If he had to guess the look on Clint’s face had been less then friendly.

“Ouch.” Blaine muttered to himself straightening up and rubbing his hip where he had banged into the cart. “They just wanted a box of cereal Clint. Relax.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Clint said once again back to looking relaxed.

“Look Clint I’m not stupid clearly there is something going on you and Dad and I suspect Jarvis are not telling me. I gather the other Avengers know as well?”

“Your father has his reasons for not saying anything.” Clint said with a look that if Blaine didn’t know any better was pity?... “It’s nothing kid. Try not to worry about it.”

“It is not nothing. You of all people wouldn’t be acting all protective like this if it was nothing!” Blaine said gesturing vigorously to the cereal and the shopping cart.

“I told him you were too smart to hide it from.” Clint said sighing to himself. “Every since your little public outing about Stark being your father there has been a significant increase in the number of threats against you. Your Dad is just being cautious until they start to die down again.”

“Oh.” Blaine said going red thinking about the incident from a few weeks ago, where he had punched a student that had cornered him asking questions after he had googled Blaine and found out Iron Man was his father.

“Yeah. So your dad just thought it best if you don’t go wondering off alone for a while.” Clint said with a almost to casual of a shrug.

“That still doesn’t really explain everything man.”

“What do you mean?” Clint said cocking his head looking at the singer.

“Dad would usually tell me that much. So why didn’t he this time?”

“Maybe he just didn’t want to worry you with all the other stuff you’ve got going on?” Clint said suddenly very interested in a box of Fruit Loops.

“But…” Blaine started to protest but cut off at the sound of two loud bangs at the front of the store.

Before he knew it he was crouched on the ground with Clint’s body covering his as the archer muttered curse words under his breath looking around them wildly. They stayed like that for several long seconds just listening. When several more loud bangs went off followed by a lot of screaming Hawkeye grabbed Blaine’s arm and tugged him up.

“Come on we’ve got to go now!”

“But what about the groceries?” Blaine said numbly.

“Leave them. Jarvis will take care of it.” Clint replied pulling him deeper into the store. “And keep quiet.”

“Where are we going?” Blaine whispered stopping as Clint raised an arm out to the side blocking his way.

“We are going to see if we can get out the back way and then get back to headquarters or we are going to find a place for you to  
hide while I deal with this. Whichever one comes first.” Clint said pausing at the end of the aisle to look carefully both ways. 

They could still hear screaming at the front of the store and it seemed to be getting closer and closer to them by the second. When the Avenger was satisfied that the coast was clear Clint grabbed Blaine’s bicep and pulled him towards the stock room slipping behind the big grey windowed doors just as a loud bang erupted in the next aisle over. 

Blaine gasped loudly in surprise and in the next minute found himself pulled against Hawkeye’s chest with the older man’s hand pressed lightly against his mouth to muffle anymore sounds. The Avenger moved them awkwardly but swiftly back into the shadows as four gunmen went running past the doors. 

“Come on we only have a few minutes to find a way out of here before they come back here to check for us.” Clint whispered in his ear and Blaine nodded awkwardly with the hand over his mouth. 

Clint let go of his mouth and pressed a finger against his own lips as a reminder to stay quiet and then pulled Blaine quickly to the back of the room. 

“Look for a door.” He hissed quietly and the two of them started searching.

“Clint.” Blaine whispered wondering if the super hero would hear him. Only to be rewarded as he showed up beside him seconds later. “Here it is.”

“Good.” Clint nodded looking behind them as they heard a crash. He turned to Blaine and spoke in a rushed whisper. “Calmly but quickly ok. If they are following us we don’t want to attract attention to us by running got it.”

They slipped out quietly into the back alley behind the grocery store and made their way out into the light of the busy New York streets. Clint had swung his arm over Blaine’s shoulder in a way that the singer knew anyone that was looking at them would seem casual. The pressure on his shoulders told him however that it was actually there to guide the trembling singer along and to pull him out of danger if necessary. They walked as swiftly as they dare back towards the Tower. 

Blaine couldn’t help himself but to look back over his shoulder several times to see if anyone was following them.

“Stop that. You are drawing attention to us every time you look back.”

“Sorry!” Blaine said hastily turning forward again.

“Did you see anything?” Clint asked contradicting his own order.

“No. It doesn’t look like anyone is following us.” Blaine said. “Clint…”

“Not now kid. Lets just get back to the tower and your Dad can fill in the blanks.”

They walked for several minutes with Blaine too nervous to really pay attention to how far they had gone. He could tell however when they got close because he could feel Hawkeye relax a little beside him. Sure enough a couple minutes later Clint hustled him through the front doors of the Tower and up to the Penthouse.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes Sir?”

“Contact Stark. Tell him Code White and that he needs to get his ass back here.” Clint said in clipped tones. “We’re both fine. Stress that.”

There was a moment pause as they waited for the AI to relate the message.

“Sir is on his way. ETA 20 minutes.” Jarvis reported.

“Blaine…” Clint said turning to the wide-eyed singer. “I’m sure you have lots of questions but I think it needs to be your dad that answers them. I promise though that if he doesn’t I will. Why don’t you go down to your room and take a hot shower or something? That will help with the shock. I’ll debrief Tony and send him down to you when he gets here ok?”

Blaine just nodded mutely and stumbled down the hall towards his bedroom. He collapsed on top of his bed and curled into as tight of a ball as he could. That’s where his father found him about 30 minutes later.

***

Blaine heard the quiet foot steps approaching his room first that signaled the return of his father. It was followed by a few seconds’ silence then gentle knocking and the sound of the door opening.

“Hey Kiddo.” He heard his Dad say tentatively. “Heard you’ve had an interesting day.”

Blaine just snorted in response and rolled over to face his Dad. He noted in the back of his mind with some satisfaction that he looked just as sheepish as he sounded but he could still clearly see the underlying worry on his father’s face.

“Clint said you would have some answers for me?” Blaine said getting straight to the point. 

He sat up and pushed himself to lean against the headboard crossing his arms and staring at his dad.

“I do.” Tony agreed simply. 

For what felt like several minutes the two men simply stared at each other in uncomfortable silence. Each waiting for the other to break the silence.

“Well?” Blaine said finally. Tony sighed and came to sit on the edge of his bed placing a hand on his son’s knee and giving it a squeeze.

“A couple weeks ago, after the incident at your school… when it became common knowledge that you were actually my biological son it spread like wildfire everywhere...” Tony started clearing his throat nervously. “The number of threats on your well being went up significantly.” 

“Yes, Clint told me at least that much.”

“Well most of the threats were complete nonsense. But in the last few days there has been another upsurge in what was deemed to be much more creditable threats. Ones that we couldn’t immediately throw out or confirm. Some of them were quite graphic and specific…” Tony said swallowing hard. “Until we could pinpoint where they were coming from We… the team and I… thought it would be best if you were to just stay inside the safety of the Tower and only venture out with a guard.” 

“Is that why you whisked me here to New York all of the sudden?” Blaine accused.

“It was part of it.” Tony admitted but then smiled. “But also, because I missed you and I wanted to spend some time with you.” 

“Why didn’t you just tell me? I would have never gone out if I had known.” 

“Some of the team argued that you should be told… I was just worried because what happened had upset you so much and you were just starting to get over it. I didn’t want to add more things for you to worry about. I was just trying to be the proper parent for once Blaine. Do the right thing.”

“Dad… in case you haven’t noticed I’m not a little boy anymore. You missed a lot of the time where it was important to hide things from me for my own good.” Blaine said watching his Dad wince as he usually did when Blaine would mention his childhood. “I appreciate the need to protect me but you have to be honest with me too. In a few months, I will graduate High School and move out to New York to start a big new chapter in my life that is going to involve a significantly bigger part of the world. I can’t make good decisions if I don’t know all the facts. I would have never put myself or Clint in danger if I had known.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about Hawkeye. He was more then happy to do it. Smug actually when he was able tell me I told you so. Of course, that could also be because he knows he is probably getting a whole new set of arrows and bows for this one.” Tony said laughing before seeing the look on Blaine’s face and getting serious again. “I promise from now on not to leave you in the dark. You’re right you are almost a grown up and should be aware of things that threaten your safety.”

“So, what now? Did they catch those guys?” Blaine asked satisfied.

“No, they were gone by the time agents got there. You’ll probably have to miss a few more days of school and stay in the Tower sorry.” Tony said with a grimace.

“Ok.” Blaine said nodding.

“And Natasha and Clint would like to work on some training with you. Nothing major I don’t think… What you should do in certain scenarios… maybe a little self defence when appropriate. That kind of stuff.”

“Right. Ok.” 

“Now that the word is out we should also probably talk about putting some sort of security detail on you. Not necessarily all the time… I know you want some privacy and a normal life. We can work out the details later.” Tony added.

“Alright. That probably makes sense.” Blaine agreed. “If it isn’t all of the time.”

“I think we should install a link to Jarvis on your phone as well. Maybe a panic button.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t done that already.” Blaine said with a smile.

“You hold onto that phone of yours surprisingly tight.” Tony teased back.

“Can I ask you something?” Blaine said after a few moments.

“Sure. Fire away.”

“Clint used the term Code White when we got back to the Tower. What does that mean?”

“Oh well… um…” Tony said shifting uncomfortably. “When you agreed to accept me into your life more a few years ago, I decided to create several codes for you and your brother… just in case… to cover a variety of circumstances. Code White means attempted kidnapping or hostiles but all clear.”

“Oh.” Blaine said a little stunned but supposed it made sense. “So, what would Code Black be?”

“I’m not sure we should be discussing this…”

“I’m just curious. And you promised to be honest with me. No more hiding things remember?”

“Right. Ok. Well… Code Black means kidnapped. Location unknown.”

“How about Code Red?”

“That’s a serious injury. Taken to the Hospital.”

“And Code Blue?”

“Same as the Hospital. Crashing. Vital signs unstable or missing.”

“Code Purple?”

“Oh, now that’s a good one. I had to add that one after you started dating. That’s the code for the boyfriend is over and you two are making out on the living room couch.”

“Dad!”


End file.
